


Used to be Friends

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Can you do a Michael Meyers x make reader where Michael falls in love with his childhood best friend. (I love your writings. Stay healthy and safe💙)
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, Michael Myers/Male reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 51





	Used to be Friends

You met Michael at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. He was ten and you were eight. You learned from the other patients and nurses why he was there. He didn’t seem very social and only talked to his mother during visitation hours. You were curious about him. You wanted to know more about him and his obsession with masks. You wanted to know why he only ever talked to his mother and that weird doctor, Dr. Loomis.

You were in Smith’s Grove for your depression. Your home life wasn’t the best and it leads to your darkest days. You now spend your time here in Smith’s Grove, observing those around you and keeping to yourself. The first time you tried to approach Michael, one of the nurses shooed you away. The second time, your nerves got the best of you, leading to you to not approach Michael again until a few months later.

The third time was not exactly the charm, but it wasn’t terrible. You were a bundle of nerves when you sat down beside Michael. He looked at you with his face covered with another one of his hand-made masks. Neither of you spoke, and you never glanced at Michael. You could feel his eyes burn into you while you sat there, fidgeting with your hands and bouncing your leg. You had sat by Michael until it was lunchtime.

At lunchtime, you sat beside Michael again. You gathered enough courage to mumble a small “Hello, Michael.” Michael’s staring was slightly unnerving, but you powered through it. You wanted to be friends with Michael and get to know him; his staring wasn’t going to change that fact. You both ate in silence after your greeting. The food was better than the scraps you got at home, so you weren’t complaining. When you glanced over at Michael’s tray, it seemed like he was just pushing around the food.

“Not enjoying the meatloaf?” You ask, eating a carrot. You watch Michael shake his head slightly. “Well, compared to the scraps I used to eat at home, this is much better, even though the meatloaf is slightly falling apart.”

“Scraps?” You hear him as gently. You nod, keeping a smile from growing on your face. Michael said something to you, meaning you are closer to your goal.

“Yeah,” You start, taking a bite of meatloaf and swallowing before continuing. “My parents aren’t the best, ya know? They never really cared about me. The only reason I’m here is because my parents are in jail and I’m depressed, that’s about it. My neighbors are willing to pay for me to be here and when I get out, they’ll take care of me.”

“I’m not sure when I’m going home,” Michael says before going back to his meal.

“Neither do I, Michael. Neither do I,” You tell him before finishing your meatloaf.

After lunch, you and Michael are both put back into the main area, sitting down together and either talk quietly or say nothing. While Michael isn’t looking, you swipe a deck of cards away from the table nearby and start to set them up to play War. You nudge him and both of you start to play War. In the end, Michael wins, making you huff slightly.

\--------

Years had passed and since then, Michael hasn’t ever spoken a word. You learned that his mother committed suicide a while back from Dr. Loomis. You could tell he didn’t mean for you to hear, one of the nurses was telling him and you had just happened to be there. You told Michael before Loomis did since you knew Loomis would tell Michael it was his fault. It has been seventeen years since you both were put in Smith’s Grove. Well, eleven for you. You had gotten out and have been visiting Michael every day since you have been released.

You were on your way to visit him after his transfer, only to get a call from Loomis saying that Michael had escaped. After the call, you went back home and sat on the couch, your head in your hands. Though Michael stopped talking to you years ago, you could still tell he cared about you. His body was always relaxed when you were near, which lead to Loomis placing Michael in your presence when he wanted to talk to him. You knew Michael would escape at one point. You had been hoping he would escape soon and now that he has, you knew you could hide him from Loomis.

After sitting on the couch with your head in your hands, you head upstairs to change. You finish changing slower than usual but think nothing of it as you head back downstairs to make some Mac N’ Cheese. When you walk into the kitchen, the first thing that you see is a large figure standing by the stove. You stare at the person’s back for a second before calling out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Michael?” The figure turns around and faces you, the mask covering their face, but not containing all of their hair. “Michael,” You say, approaching him. “I heard you escaped. I was expecting that, but not with how you did it.” Michael slowly walks up to you, towering over you. He grabs you by your hair on the back of your head and shoves you into him and keeps you there, his grip tight. You let out a chuckle and say “I missed you too, Big Guy.” This is Michael’s way of saying “I love you” since he is not sure how to say it, or he does but doesn’t want to. You too  **_Used to be Friends_ ** , but you two are more than that. One could say you are lovers despite the fact it doesn’t look like it.


End file.
